


your hand in mine

by navy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navy/pseuds/navy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino put flowers in Sakura’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVER UPLOADING MY WRITING HAHAHA,
> 
> of course i had to make it sad and queer and about my otp... its quite short and was scribbled out in a couple minutes but i hope you like it!!!! i plan to expand it in the future ;u;)/
> 
> feedback is appreciated!!

When Ino met Sakura, she saw a little girl who was told she wasn't really a girl.

But that was okay. Because as long as Sakura said that she was, she was.

The other girls in their class said she wasn't, her forehead was too big for a girl, she didn't dress like a girl, her hair was too short for a girl- but they were wrong.

Ino knew that there weren't really guidelines for how to be a girl. She told Sakura to be proud of her forehead. It didn't make her different, it made her unique. Sakura’s hair grew longer and Ino showed her how to take care of it. She grew taller and Ino gave her the dresses she had outgrown. Ino put flowers in Sakura’s hair and held her hand when they walked to school.

Sakura told her a secret. She said she liked Sasuke.

Ino wanted to tell her a secret, too.

She liked Sakura.


End file.
